


惡魔見習中

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Summary: *萬聖節PWP*小淫魔的考核之路*勿上升!!!!!!!
Kudos: 4





	惡魔見習中

**惡魔見習中**

😈👾👻🎃

00.

易烊千玺身为恶魔学院淫魔系的学生，前几年都在认真学习魅惑人心的魔法和技巧，学期末的作业就是到人间狩猎，吸取优质的雄性精气，榨取的人类越优秀考核的成绩就越高。

易烊千玺寻寻觅觅、物色了好几天，总算把目标选定，挥着小巧的黑色翅膀，悬浮在空中仔细端详正在睡梦中的人类。

浓密卷翘如小扇子般搭在面颊的睫毛、高挺如山峰陡峻的鼻梁、薄薄的淡粉色嘴唇、刀削似的下颔骨、修长的颈项、棱角分明的喉结锁骨、⋯⋯啧啧，光这皮囊就很适合当作他的期末考作业对象！

易烊千玺盘坐在空中，两指摩挲下颚，视线疯狂打量扫射躺在床上安稳入眠的人，越看越满意，动动手指本来半盖在他身上的被子缓缓掀开，只穿着内裤的下半身裸露出来，平口贴身的设计更加凸显那鼓囊囊的一包。

哎呀！不愧是他选中的人类，一看就是能帮他好好交作业的样子！

易烊千玺俯身、鼻尖与鼻尖仅距离不到一公分，轻轻朝人类吹拂了一口气。

01.

王俊凯从睡梦中苏醒，只觉得下腹阵阵苏爽，性器好似被包裹在什么温热紧致的腔室内，低头一看是颗脑袋，正努力地在他下方吞吐。

察觉到他视线的人抬起头，含着他勃起的性器呜呜呜的说着什么，发觉并不能好好说话后才把性器吐出来，抹了把嘴边可疑的唾液，「啊，你醒啦！」

「⋯⋯」王俊凯怀疑自己还在做梦，不然这人头上怎么有角，趴伏在他腿间高高翘起的臀部从尾椎处衍伸出一条黑色的⋯⋯恶魔尾巴？尾端还是黑桃形状，晃来晃去，像在开玩笑。隐隐约约还听见他嘟囔着怎么醒啦是我吹气的方法不对吗？

「算了，」这只长相漂亮的恶魔放弃自我纠结，坐起身双腿往王俊凯两侧一跨，拨开超迷你的黑皮裤，单手握着王俊凯那根硬邦邦的东西就要往他屁股里塞，「醒都醒了，那你卖力点哦。」

在前端差点就要被那滑溜溜湿搭搭的小屁股吞吸进去前，王俊凯终于彻底清醒，猛然把蹲坐在自己唧唧上的小恶魔掀翻，「这是在干什么！」

02.

易烊千玺委屈巴巴的跪坐在旁，偷偷抬眼瞅王俊凯，这人皱眉的样子也好帅啊！咳咳，不是，是这人怎么没被他迷倒呀！

易烊千玺觉得可能是他吹气的方法不对，又搧搧翅膀飞起来，各种角度朝王俊凯吹去含着魅惑魔法的气息，王俊凯只是冷漠地把他的脸推开，「你刷牙没有？」

「啊呀你这人！」易烊千玺气得瞪眼鼓脸，叉腰伸手一指破口大骂，细数他们淫魔各个漂亮性感清纯可爱魅力无边人见人爱，从发丝到尾巴都香喷喷的，浑然天成专为性欲打造的恶魔体系，里里外外都丝滑柔软Ｑ弹水润！你问我刷牙没有！我嘴可香牙齿可漂亮了！

王俊凯确实看到了，易烊千玺龇牙咧嘴，露出的一口小白牙，整齐漂亮得像莹白的小贝壳，两颗兔牙特显稚气无辜，可爱里还带着一点笨蛋样。

只是穿着打扮可一点都不清纯，还可以说是过度暴露。

除去黑得发亮的两个恶魔尖角和小巧似蝙蝠的翅膀以及甩来甩去的恶魔尾巴，易烊千玺戴着皮革项圈、只穿着件堪堪遮点的小马甲、半颗屁股都包不住的小皮裤、高跟长筒的黑皮靴，大片肌肤裸露在外，身体精瘦肌肉匀称线条漂亮，特别是肉感丰满的臀部和大腿曲线，怎么看都非常──不检点。

「哪里来的哪里去。」

就算接受了淫魔存在的设定，也不代表王俊凯要接受被淫魔当作考核对象贡献精液啊。

「呜呜呜呜！」易烊千玺见王俊凯油盐不进，泰然自若且企图把他撵走，干脆嚎啕大哭了起来。

王俊凯受不了的揉揉额角，皱眉叫他闭嘴。

他以为淫魔这种生物应该是只做爱不废话的，更不该这般无理取闹，有时间哭闹不如使出更强大的诱惑魔法把人蛊了。

若是易烊千玺听见他的心声肯定得气死，他确实一上来就想做的呀，只是被王俊凯不留情面的踹开罢了。

易烊千玺哭哭啼啼，漂亮的凤眼里饱含水光，精致的扇形眼尾嫣红，可怜巴巴地噘起肉嘟嘟的红菱嘴，「我的考试呜呜呜我的作业呜呜呜呜──」

「你找别人不行吗？」

「不行！就不行！老师指定的作业对象就是你嘛！」并不是，作业对象都是自己找的。易烊千玺边哭边偷瞄王俊凯，见他不为所动就继续哭，哭得更大声更响亮。

「那我有什么好处？」跟恶魔做爱怎么听都像是出卖灵魂的一种，谁知道射出去的是精液还是魂魄啊。

「好处……好处当然有哇！我这么漂亮好看！」易烊千玺能夸自己夸一天，「而且、而且我技术很好的，实验课程都拿满分！好多恶魔天使都追在我屁股后面跑呀！」

「天使？」王俊凯挑眉，看易烊千玺志得意满的小表情，嗤笑：「天使也追你啊？」

「那当然！」易烊千玺抬头挺胸，同学老师都夸他聪明漂亮人人爱！虽然他也没去过天使学院啦，毕竟百年一次的两校交流大会他也没遇上。

「是吗？」

王俊凯玩味地笑笑，也不晓得怎么就忽然改变心意，多了几分耐心，「那你的作业内容是什么？」

易烊千玺立刻给他解释，「也没什么呀，就是、就是……」伸出食指低头戳戳平坦光滑无毛的下腹，濒临耻骨处纹着黑金色隐隐发亮的图腾，两侧状似恶魔翅膀、中间是个倒过来的心型，四周环绕了几圈繁复的花朵藤蔓，易烊千玺摸上中空的心，眨巴着眼说：「把这里填满就行啦。」

03.

王俊凯叹为观止，淫魔这种生物大概都是没有羞耻心的。

看看易烊千玺的打扮就知道，短得根本不能称之为裤子的皮裤，正面看裸露到白皙大腿根，背面看更不得了，浑圆挺翘的臀肉将皮裤撑起，两侧的布料短之又短，大半屁股蛋露出，弧度结实漂亮，高耸的臀丘将皮裤牢牢卡在臀缝里。

王俊凯从后抓拢起皮裤，稍稍一提布料就紧勒着囊袋和穴口，小恶魔当即哼唧出声，尾巴不自主缠绕上王俊凯的手腕。

王俊凯本来看这不伦不类的衣着很不顺眼，才刚让易烊千玺把马甲脱了，正想把皮裤也扯掉，却从中品出趣味，索性就抓提着两边裤管，拢成一束，卡在湿漉漉的粉红细缝上，两瓣雪白的肉团晃荡在外。

「啧。」王俊凯另一只手盖在半边臀肉上抓揉，弹性丰满的肉手感很好，滑腻饱满。拇指扳开软肉，将粉嫩的褶皱彻底暴露出来，湿淋淋泛着水光的穴口被拉扯开，里头更深一层的艳红媚肉收缩着，王俊凯顺手将拇指捅了进去，紧致温热又滑嫩的内壁紧紧吸附上来。

易烊千玺毫不隐藏舒服的吟叫，扭了扭腰想要更多，单方面被玩弄屁股可不能满足他。他让王俊凯快点躺下，随后屁股对着王俊凯的脸倒骑了上去，脸趴在王俊凯双腿间，将方才见过面的大家伙又掏出来舔弄。

他吃力的吞吐着，水声滋溜咕啾，性器在他嘴里恣意胀大滚烫，王俊凯却仍只用手指戳挖他的后穴，易烊千玺颇为不满，晃了晃圆润的小屁股抱怨，「哎！你怎么不也舔舔我呀！」

王俊凯用力打了他屁股一巴掌，顺势抓捏两下，恶声恶气的：「你舔你的，少啰嗦。」

白嫩的肉团被拍掐出红印，易烊千玺鼓起腮帮子很是委屈，「你干嘛呀，知不知道我们淫魔全身都是宝，很甜的……」

王俊凯还是没舔，毕竟他对恶魔的屁股甜不甜没有兴趣，倒是易烊千玺给他舔的挺爽的，烫热硬挺的性器被紧紧含在嘴里，灵巧的舌尖舔舐过每一寸敏感的纹路沟渠，龟头被喉间挤压吸吮的快感更是美妙。

易烊千玺舔得嘴麻脸酸，王俊凯却迟迟不射，偏要等他吐出来时才将精液喷溅得他满脸都是，易烊千玺只愣了几秒，下意识伸出舌尖舔了一圈嘴，微腥液体里的精气一入口，易烊千玺就惊喜的眼冒爱心，不愧是他相中的男人！优质美味又营养！

易烊千玺不想浪费一滴一毫，凑过去舔吃，没一会儿刚射过的性器又硬挺起来，易烊千玺抓抓手里硬热的东西，雀跃都写在脸上，「怎么又硬啦！」

如获至宝的小恶魔快乐地搧动小翅膀，恶魔尾巴不小心甩到王俊凯脸上，王俊凯抬手一抓，易烊千玺顿时软了腰，浑身发抖咿呀嗔叫，「噫──别抓尾巴！」

弱点被直接抓住，易烊千玺敏感地仰着脖子，挺翘的茎身从小皮裤里探出半根，粉嫩嫩地露在外头，王俊凯顺手将它捞出来，摸揉几下，前端就开始淌水。

「淫魔这么敏感，还要怎么榨干人类啊？」

几乎是任凭摆布的易烊千玺塌着软腰撅起屁股趴在床上，顾不上王俊凯的调侃，扭动着要王俊凯快点进来，还不忘软糯的提醒王俊凯别射他脸上了，射在里面才不浪费。

04.

易烊千玺趴在床上摸着肚皮喘气，王俊凯的耐力硬度和精子优质度大约都能评定为Ｓ级，美中不足就是这人太喜欢抓着他尾巴操他了，时不时还要拉扯他的小翅膀，搞得他只能撅起屁屁软绵绵乖乖挨操。

易烊千玺呼出一口长气，感觉射在他体内的养份十足，连忙爬起来，曲腿贴坐在床上，低头看看自己的肚子，那个倒置的中空爱心居然填了色，「哇！五分之一了，好厉害，快点快点，再来一次！」

眼看期末作业有了美好的开端，易烊千玺兴奋地扑倒王俊凯，决定要好好展现自己身为淫魔的力量，不可以再被人揪着尾巴摆布。

他跨坐在王俊凯身上，扶着那根东西对准还湿漉漉收缩的穴，面对面慢慢蹲下去，软嫩的后窍被又粗又硬的肉棒撑得满满的，易烊千玺面颊扑红，边碎念着「好大呀」边坐到底。

淫魔的身体确实好操，又紧又嫩、热呼呼湿答答水润润。

王俊凯双手紧掐着易烊千玺的跨骨，使劲往上拱腰，肥嫩的大腿肉每顶一次就震荡一次，腿根啪啪拍击在屁股时的声响也很清脆。

易烊千玺苏爽得配合着频率晃腰，为了方便施力双手往后抓撑在王俊凯腿上，仰头皱眉紧缩着后穴，被弄得狠了，总觉得五脏六腑都被捣妆似的戳插，下意识低头一看，本就白皙紧致的、没有赘肉的薄薄下腹肚皮，上头特有的淫纹被戳得凸起，爱心形状微微鼓动，被顶得像是活过来一样。

王俊凯也看见了，摸在易烊千玺腰上的手用力一掐，拇指摁在他下腹纹路，掌心能感受到肏干的撞击力度，惹得易烊千玺近乎尖叫出声，「啊啊…不要压！」

肚皮被压得凹陷，体内却被猛烈顶弄，易烊千玺全身绷紧，眼角泪汪汪的，红润的双唇失神地张开，粉嫩舌尖抵着下牙，竟是比王俊凯还先射了出来。

高潮后绞紧地内壁又一次获得优质精气的浇灌，四肢百骸都过电般麻痒苏爽，小恶魔这回改趴在王俊凯身上喘，王俊凯的胸前也随着大力呼吸而起起伏伏，交和的地方湿黏黏的，两人都不大想动弹。

「好了吧？下去。」

王俊凯瞪了眼还靠在他颈边喷洒热气的家伙，深怕头上的恶魔角戳到自己脑袋上。

「不行，还没满呀……」

易烊千玺怕王俊凯不能达标，毕竟一般人射了三四次也到极限了，连忙抓着王俊凯亲，老师说吹气不管用的话，口水里也有催情成分，谁叫王俊凯不舔他屁屁，那和他接吻也一样呀。

软热的嘴唇贴上去，王俊凯本来不想亲他，无奈易烊千玺太缠人，搂着他脖子不放、嘟着嘴就凑过来，肉呼呼的嘴巴果然很软，热情的亲吻黏腻的像小狗，舌尖钻进王俊凯嘴哩，香甜如蜜的唾液渡过去，王俊凯索性放弃抵抗。

两人的舌头滑溜的交缠，这小淫魔接吻也不安分，屁股压在他胯下蹭，喉咙里还尽是色色的哼咛，酥酥软软嗯嗯呀呀的。

不管心里是不是嫌弃，但鸡鸡确实硬起来了。

05.

搞了整夜，天都快亮了，两具身体却还黏糊糊的交缠着。

易烊千玺眼看着自己下腹的爱心一点点被填满，可是王俊凯还没要停下，精神饱满力道惊人地摁着他操了又操，尽管他立誓要榨干王俊凯，但这样彻夜胡搞饶是淫魔的身躯也快吃不消，小穴红红肿肿地吞吃着巨物，肚皮被灌得又满又胀。

易烊千玺表情从餍足到委屈，皱起眉头的神情娇憨无辜楚楚可怜，摸着肚皮踢踹小腿，「不要了，满了满了！不做了！」

「不是要我多射一点给你？」

王俊凯汗滴从鬓角滑落，光洁的后背被小恶魔的爪子挠花好几道痕迹，也不晓得是淫魔催情效果太好还是不愧为被选种的Ｓ级雄性，殷殷不倦地把易烊千玺操得软烂乖顺。

小淫魔哭哭啼啼，眼睛脸颊耳朵、手指膝盖脚跟，全都红扑扑的泛着莹粉，头上两根漆黑尖角和尾巴一点攻击力都没有，软绵绵任由人翻来覆去，胸前乳尖被吸吮揉捏，又硬又肿，肌肤各处都留下印子，有嘬的有掐的有揉的。

易烊千玺在心里胡乱念着咒语，想着是不是哪边出了差错，明明教授说过淫纹填满后就能直接开启回学校交作业的魔法阵，他都满得不能再满了，怎么一点动静都没有啊！

王俊凯见他心不在焉，本来信誓旦旦要把他榨干、且万分期待自己操他的小淫魔，这下眼神迷蒙，被操得狠了还委屈兮兮边啜泣边嘀嘀咕咕。

王俊凯好心地换了个姿势，盘腿坐着把人放在腿间，易烊千玺屈膝想把自己缩成团，屁股里却仍塞着那根营养棒，被从后连同弯起的腿一起环抱，时不时朝内颠呀顶的。

王俊凯凑在他耳边咬了咬他的耳垂和脸蛋，听到他在碎念作业什么的，手指在易烊千玺肚皮上画圈，顺着他的话问：「嗯？不是填满这个就好吗？」

易烊千玺撇嘴，「填满了呀……就是用人的精气……哎呀，你别别别动了！」

「哦──」王俊凯语气里充满戏谑，「那你作业写错了。」

资优生哪能接受区区人类对他成绩的质疑，气呼呼地转头看王俊凯，「胡说！」

王俊凯眨眨眼，嘴边笑容不变，瞬息背后甩开一对超大地圣洁雪白羽翼，光晕垄罩、几片羽毛悠悠飘落，「但我是天使哦宝贝。」

如果易烊千玺有幸参加过两校交流大会，就能知道眼前这位还是天使学院挂在杰出校友墙的知名大天使学长。

06.

王俊凯也不想装了，谁知道他来人间出任务也能撞上这傻呼呼的小淫魔啊，连人类和天使都区分不了，还口口声声说要榨干他的精气交期末作业呢？

易烊千玺大受打击，瞪着哭得嫣红的双眼，崩溃似的定格在原地，随后哇的一声大哭出声，「我的期末作业！」

王俊凯还在冷嘲热讽，「啊呀，这就是连天使也想追的淫魔吗？」

「你你你──」易烊千玺更委屈了，气得像只炸毛的猫咪，尾巴都竖成一根尖刺，「有这种天使吗？你你你是坏天使！堕天使！大坏蛋！撒旦！恶魔！」

「哇，辱天使了，淫魔骂人恶魔是称赞还是自嘲啊？」

易烊千玺目瞪口呆，这人怎么天使翅膀一甩出来后性情大变，天使都是这么讨厌的吗？除去美貌一无所有！

「我要去举报你！天使居然欺骗恶魔！还还还毁了我的期末作业……」说到期末作业，易烊千玺又想哭了。

王俊凯掏掏耳朵，「你重复一次，天使欺骗恶魔，这六个字说出去是谁会被笑啊？」

「呜呜呜呜──」易烊千玺想到自己即将沦为笑柄，就忍不住继续哭，鼻子红通通的，王俊凯也没刚开始那样好说话，盘腿坐在他面前，手托着下颚看他哭。

姿势有够豪放，一点都没有天使该有的样！

易烊千玺边哭眼角余光边瞄王俊凯，看看那对华丽的大翅膀，又看看下头疲软下去却依然沉甸甸的大东西，鬼使神差问了一句：「天使的那个传说是真的吗？」

「嗯？」

「翅膀越大鸡鸡越大。」

「……」

王俊凯古怪地发现易烊千玺盯着他下体看的目光，默默把翅膀往前合拢遮掩，淫魔脑子里装的果然不是寻常物。

.

tchai

20201101


End file.
